The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess: Introducing Calais
by KeitaShiraki1980
Summary: Heads Up: I apologize if my character is a Mary sue. Link and Calais are close friends and have known each other for two years. They have some common interests like wrangling, helping the villagers and have a caring heart. This is chapter one of The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess Fan Fiction Series and I hope you all enjoy! :D


It was late at night in the small village of Ordon the crickets were chirping in the background, the trees were swaying in the gentle breeze, and I was at Ordon Springs in the moonlight washing myself from wrangling goats with Link at Ordon Ranch. I was 5' 4" and 130 lbs. My skin tone was pale ivory, my hair color was silver-blonde, my eye color was grayish-blue, and my hair length was mid thigh. My breast size was 40 DD. My hair naturally curls by itself from my mothers side of the family but, I never really knew my father. All my mother said that one day I will eventually find out. I got my mother's psychic abilities. I have visions of the future but, I can see other peoples pasts just by putting my hand above their hearts. That was the only power I had that I knew of. While I was washing up at Ordon Springs the Light Spirit Ordona appeared before my eyes. I already knew Ordona when I first came to Ordon Village and we would only talk at night.

"Calais, how are you today?" Ordona asked me in a gentle sweet tone. I looked up at Ordona and smiled.

"I am doing fine Ordona. How are you doing?" I asked Ordona.

"I am doing fine, Calais. You saw it didn't you in your dreams. What will happen here soon." Ordona asked me as I looked down at the water at my own reflection.

"I did. I am prepared for what will happen to Hyrule and its fate." I said as I looked back at Ordona with a worried expression on my face. Ordona was well prepared too. But, there was something else that was troubling me that Ordona felt.

"Is something else bothering you, Calais?" Ordona asked me but, I didn't want to worry the light spirit.

"No, I am just lost in train of thought. I didn't mean to worry you, Ordona." I said trying to cheer up so that Ordona wouldn't worry about me.

"Okay, I shall take my leave. I hope to talk to you again, Princess Calais." Ordona replied to me as it disappeared.

"Wait, why did you-" I asked cut off because, before I could ask Ordona why he called me a Princess. I was just a normal Ordon village girl. I continued to wash myself in the healing waters of the Ordon Spring. I was lucky that everyone was asleep because, I didn't want anyone to see me naked. Especially my crush, Link. I was finished washing myself and walked towards my clothes. I was out of the water and grabbed my shirt first so that my breasts would be covered up at least. I put my shirt on and heard someone walking towards Ordon Springs so I hurried up and quickly put on the rest of my clothing. When I had all of my clothes on I looked up to see Link.

"There you are, Calais. Why did you get up and leave?" He asked me as I looked at the springs.

"I came out here to wash up. I just got done with my bath." I said blushing unable to look at Link. Link was worried sick about me because, I left my bed from his house without telling him where I was.

"Well, next time just tell me. I was worried sick about you." He said while I slightly smiled because, he was worried about me.

"I will, sorry for worrying you. Link." I looked at him as I smiled gently to him which made him smile back to me.

"Let's go back. I don't want you getting lost like you did last time." He said as he started walking back. I ran and pushed him gently and playfully while laughing.

"Let's see who can get there first!" I said challenging him to a race. He accepted my challenge and began running trying to beat me again for the fifteenth time. I was running at my fastest and it payed off because, I beat him! I couldn't believe that I had finally beat him by two inches!

"Yes, I beat you for the first time! I am improving!" I yelled and cheered jumping up and down in excitement. Link smiled and was happy to see that I was happy. I started climbing up the ladder but, Link wanted to wait until I was fully up the ladder before he climbed up. When I was up the ladder I went into his house and left the door open for Link to walk in. I tried to hide somewhere so that I can jump scare Link because, I was in a playful mood.

'Hee hee, he won't be able to find me down here." I thought to myself as I hid behind the door and stayed quiet. I heard Link climbing up the ladder and giggled silently. Link was finally up the ladder and walked into his house wondering where I was.

"Boo!" I shouted as Linked yelled and jumped a little bit. I laughed so hard that I fell onto the ground holding my abdominal region. Link crossed his arms and didn't look to happy but, I was busy laughing to notice it. There were tears forming in my eyes that I was laughing so hard.

"Ahem..." Link said as I stopped laughing and looked at his not amused expression on his face. I stopped laughing and Link shut the door still looking not amused.

"Sorry, I thought that it was funny." I said as I was wiping the tears from my eyes. I stood up on my two feet and looked guilty because, I was a bit too childish. I looked down and wasn't smiling at all and looked disappointed in myself. Link couldn't stay mad at anyone especially me so he sighed and patted me on the back.

"Just don't do that again as well." He said gently to me I looked into his blue eyes.

"Okay, Link." I said as I went to my bed which was four feet from the fire that was burning to keep me warm. Link slept all the way at the top after climbing two ladders. I laid on the floor on a blanket, laying my head on a pillow, and covering myself with a blanket. Link was at the way top of both ladders and laid in his bed.

"Good night, Calais!" Link yelled down to me.

"Good night, Link!" I yelled in reply to him.

To be continued...


End file.
